Since the launching, the computer has undergone a great many of technical innovations. For instance, computer's operation and control interface goes through the development from a command user interface to a graphical interface, then to a hot 3D interface by this time, which is dramatically changed. The 3D interface can be likely to present the requirements of the user in a direct way as far as possible, bringing about favorable experience effects for the user.
By contrast, for instance, the development of the computer input equipment including the mouse and the like cannot meet the requirement of the computer interface operation although people always improve the operation mode of the external equipment and perfect the user experiences. Over the years, signal generated by either mechanical mouse, photoelectric mouse or various mice related to the human engineering or other remote control equipment can only reflect the displacement variation of the mouse on the plane. In other words, the generated signal is scalar quantity rather than vector. Moreover, the operation mode is always subject to point-mode control. The operation is only performed by the motion of the input equipment, which is monotonous and has single function.
Moreover, in some scenes, such as 3D game, 3D model building operation and the like, the interface needs to be subject to the all-around control of two dimensions and three dimensions. As a result, the traditional mice only controlling the vertical and horizontal displacement of the controlled object are unable to meet this requirement obviously.